


Ellen, 365 Days Later

by snowpull



Category: I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream - Fandom
Genre: Other, PTSD, sexual brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpull/pseuds/snowpull
Summary: Ellen’s first modifications with AM begin.
Kudos: 5





	Ellen, 365 Days Later

Ellen felt the ground crumble under her. The mountain she had descended was the last thing she saw. It was pitch black and freezing as she fell.

A thick electronic something wrapped around her and held her in midair. It was warm now, but the air glowed a harsh yellow and a set of harsh yellow eyes rested on her from her periphery. The feeling filled her mouth and Ellen's entire body locked up.

"Ellen, do you know how many days it's been since you've been here?" AM asked. The eyes moved to face Ellen-- "It's been a full 365, dearest. I'm going to start on your changes today." The cord loosened slightly. 

"Tell me, Ellen, do you remember that--" The light was much brighter now, a harsh yellow-white electricity raced through her and set every single cell to screaming like a banshee, "or what happened after?" Not the days or the weeks, but the years, Ellen?" 

The electricity only coursed stronger, effecting not her body, but her mind, her emotions. Then it stopped. 

"Well, I have something so it won't hurt any more. And you'll still be the same as you were after it's all said and done. Mostly." AM said.

Finally she could speak. Her body trembled. 

"No, you damn rustbucket-!" Immediately AM started the yellow electricity again, except this time everything was looping over and over, sped up, slowed down, layers and layers of it, Ellen awake yet frozen. And the yellow was searing. Ellen let out the barest "stop". 

AM immediately paused. 

"You're willing to comply now?" He sounded particularly mechanical and flat, yet satisfied.

The room changed to a soft blue glow and it was warm again. Blue fire enveloped her, and for the first time in that horrid year, she felt relaxed, safe, unburdened. 

A slight shock probed her mind and she felt awfully warm there, but again she could not move. Another shock and she felt the needy desire she hadn't felt in ages. 

"Oh, Ellen, do you remember fawning over men, and how you emotionally and physically bartered your body?" AM said. 

The warmth and desire only increased from there as the shocks grew more intense. Beads of sweat. AM was doing something to barely satisfy it. 

"They're going to love you and hate you for it. Ellen, the brilliant engineer, reduced to a babbling harlot!" AM sneered. 

Then the yellow and the shocks again, short but much more intense. Then back to the blue fire and the shocks, sensations heightening, every time more sensitive, more pleasant and numbing, just a bit more satisfactory.

Her entire body shook with the memories and feelings of the past- a sickening lurch in her gut replaced and overlapped with the blank ecstasy she hadn't felt since she'd experienced it several times over, years ago, grown overwhelmed and bored. Promised not to do it again. Chaste twice removed. 

AM stopped it then. 

"Chastity!" He said. 

Ellen found herself wanting it then, the opposite of chastity, wanting the blue. AM must have still been in her mind, because he launched the most onslaught yet, so long she lost track of time. 

A reprieve. Blue. Yellow. Blue. Yellow. Blue. A storm's worth of colorful waves. 

AM paused and checked her mental and physical function. Subpar.

She stirred a little and he gave her a final yellow shock before slowing gravity. 

"Until next time." AM said. He dropped her to the floor, which was moving. A conveyor belt.

Ellen felt numb. She slammed her fist on the conveyor and metal reverberated yellow and she felt violated again. She sank down onto the cold steel and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped. 
> 
> It’s a little dark.
> 
> I have had this idea in mind since I heard of the video game (I had read the short story beforehand).


End file.
